A New Life
by Cori95
Summary: I looked down at the white stick that could either rouin my life or do nothing to affect it. I searched for a minus or a plus,and there it ws the dreaded pink plus. A DannyxOC if you like i might make it a chapter in my story Degrassi, the school of dram.


I stood in the bathroom stall alone, well sort of Anya, Ali, Jenna and Clare were standing guard outside, with Sav outside the bathroom door ready to kill me. I paced the tiny stall for three minutes that could mean relief or just more stress for me. Finally my watch beeped meaning three minutes has passed, I picked up the white stick that could either ruin my life do nothing to affect it. I flipped it over looking for either a plus or minus, and there it was the dreaded pink plus. I opened the stall door and dropped the stick. With shaking hands I pick it back up and through it away and then fell to my knees. Anya and Jenna were instantly at my side.

"It was positive wasn't it?" Jenna asked.

I nodded still shaking, it had only happened once and we used protection how could this have happened. I ran back to the stall and through up the last of what was in my stomach. Anya pulled my hair back and out of my face.

"So, you gonna tell him?" Anya asked.

"Well yeah, I just don't know when." I answered in a shaky voice.

"I think you should go home." Ali said helping me up.

I nodded, I did need to I wasn't feeling all that great.

"Are you going to be O.K?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, maybe once I move out, mom and dad are gonna kill me when they find out." I said.

"Well, you don't have to tell them." Jenna said.

"Jenna, sweety, I love you, but sometimes you can be such a dunce, look at me, I'm a toothpick, how do you I'm gonna look in about four or five months." I said.

"I mean wait until it actually starts showing." She said.

I opened the bathroom door to leave and it Sav in the head with it.

I looked at Sav who was rubbing his forehead where the door had hit him.

"So whats the verdict?" Sav asked.

I looked down at the ground.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" He asked.

I shrugged, and walked over to my locker.

"Hopefully soon, but I'm sure." I said opening my locker.

I grabbed my books and my bag. I looked at the picture of my and Danny Van Zandt, my boyfriend. I remembered how he told me his parents reacted when they found out the his sister Liberty was pregnant. They made her give up her baby unless she moved out with her boyfriend. I didn't want to turn Danny's world upside down like that, but I wouldn't get an abortion, I couldn't. I closed my locker and walked out the front doors. I walked home thinking about how to tell Danny and my parents. Once I got home I saw my mom sitting in the living room playing solitaire, as usual.

"Your home early." Mom said in a heavy Indian ascent.

"I wasn't feeling all that great, so I needed to come home." I said walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. I walked upstairs and into my room and sat down on my bed. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from Danny asking if I was O.K. I told him that I was I just wasn't feeling good so I decided to got home early. I lied back on my bed and listen to my Three Days Grace CD. I was exhausted, I could feel my eye lids getting heavier and heavier. Finally I just let my eyes slip closed and feel asleep. I woke up at six when Sav knocked on my door.

"It's open." I said sleepily.

Sav opened my door and walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Sav asked.

"O.K I guess." I said sitting up.

"Mom and Dad told me to come up and get you for dinner."

"O.K, I'm gonna call Danny ans ask him to meet me later, so I can break the news to him." I said picking up my phone.

I called but didn't get an answer so I left a message.

"Hey Danny it's me Sara, when you get this message call me back we need to talk." I said and then hung up.

"So, after you spring the baby trap on Danny, your gonna tell mom and dad right?" Sav asked.

"Well, I'm kind of gonna have to, mom and dad will find out eventually won't they." I said standing up.

Sav walked over to the door and opened it, revealing mom and dad on the other side. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and my jaw hit the floor.

"Savtog, go downstairs with Alliah." My dad said.

Sav looked back at me, I nodded and sat down on my bed. He walked out and closed the door behind him. My parents walked in and my mom sat next to me on my bed while my dad pulled out my desk chair and sat across the room.

"So, your pregnant." My dad said sitting down.

I nodded not making eye contact with him.

"Honey, I know it's easy to lose your way here, but to honestly go and sleep with another boy, outside of your culture." Mom said looking over at me.

"Well, to be honest, I really don't think I'd be able to be with anyone either of you would pick for me." I said still not making eye contact.

"And why not." Dad said getting to his feet.

"And why didn't you even tell us that you were seeing someone?" Mom asked.

"Because, to answer your question dad, so far everyone you've pick out for me and Sav have either been bitch assholes or high-class snobs, and to answer your question mom, because, I if had told you, you two would have done the same thing that you did to Sav and Anya, he loved her, but you two didn't care, just so long as you two got what you wanted, and I love Danny more than anything, but you don't care if I get heartbroken, so long as I follow your orders and do exactly what you want." I said bitterly.

"That doesn't matter, you know that we won't allow you your brother or your sister to date until collage." Dad said.

"Yeah, unless they're who you pick out for us." I spat back at him.

He glared at me.

"I don't think it's best for you to be here anymore." Dad said.

"My thoughts exactly." I said picking up my phone.

I looked through my contacts until I found Anya's number.

"Hey Anya, would it be O.K if I came to stay at your place for a while, yeah they know, alright thanks I"ll be over in a couple of hours, thanks." I said hanging up.

My parents just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What, you clearly don't want me here, so I might as well go and stay where I'm wanted." I said getting up.

I walked out of my room and downstairs.

"So, how grounded are you?" Ali asked.

"Not at all, I'm moving out." I said.

"What where to?" Sav asked.

"Anya's, I called and asked, she said it was O.K, I'm gonna go upstairs and start packing." I going back upstairs.

I walked into my room and emptied my drawers and started packing my bags. After a couple of hours, I looked out my window and saw Kim and Anya outside waiting. I asked Sav to help me carry my bags out to they're car, said by to Sav, Ali and my parents and left. I climbed into the backseat of Anya's car and didn't look back. Anya help me carry my stuff into her room.

I sat down on Anya's bed.

"You O.K?" Anya asked.

"I guess." I said dully.

Anya pulled me into a hug.

"You were smart to move out, you were always miserable over there." Anya said pulling away.

"I know, but still they're my parents, no matter how badly I mess up, they should be that way toward." I said.

"Come on, let go raid the cabinets." Anya said pulling me off the bed.

We walked out the kitchen and started digging through the cabinets until we found a package of Oreos. We started to talk about anything we could think of. Like what I would name the baby if it was a boy or girl. How I was going to tell Danny just any random thing. My phone rang, I looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Danny.

"Hey Danny did you hey my message, ummm now, hang on, hey Anya, can I barrow Lucy, need to g meet Danny at the dot, please." I said.

"O.K." He said.

"Thanks, Danny, you still there, 'Kay, I'll be there in twenty, bye." I said.

I grabbed Anya's keys and walked out the door. I walked to the garage and unlocked Lucy, Anya's red1998 Toyota Camry. I climbed in and started the car and back out of garage. Bumble Bee, my black and yellow Chevy Camaro was in the shop right now, he broke down on me, again. Once I got to the dot and saw Danny sitting at the counter talking to Peter. I walked in and over to Danny.

"Hey babe." I said sitting down.

"Hey princess." Danny said kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled, I loved it when he called me that, that is after all what my name means Sara is a Hebrew name and it means princess.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"You know when, we you know ummm, slept together a few weeks ago?" I asked.

"That's kind of hard to forget." He answered laughing.

"Well, I've been throwing up a lot lately, so earlier today I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive." I said looking down.

I looked back up at Danny who was sitting there in shock.

"Please don't be angry Danny, if you want I'll give it up for adoption, but I won't, I can't get an abortion, I just can't." I said.

"Why would I be angry Sara, I'm just a little shocked is all, Sara I love you." Danny said pulling up up off my stool.

"I love you too Danny." I said.

"Come on, follow me." He said leading me away form the dot.

We walked for a couple of blocks until we reached the park. It was late so their was no one there. I sat down on the benches while Danny walked over to the bushes and pulled something out of them. It was his acoustical guitar. He sat down and began to play and sing, I knew the song it was Lost In You by Three Days Grace. I smiled I've never herd Danny sing before, he wasn't half bad.

"That probably sucked, I'm not nearly as good as your brother or Peter." Danny said wen he was finished.

"No, it was perfect." I said taking Danny's hand.

"So, I take it since you carrying my kid we don't have to worry about your parents anymore." Danny guessed.

"Nope, but not for that reason, I just moved out of my parents and into Anya's." I explained.

"Oh, so I have a question for you." Danny said.

"Sure, what?" I asked.

He pulled me off the bench so that I was on my feet. I reached for his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and got down on one knee. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Sara Vida Bhandari, I promise to love and care for you for the rest of your life, I love you so much, will you marry me." He said.

I couldn't use words right now, I was way too happy, so I just nodded. He stood back up and pulled me into a hug. After about few minutes, he pulled away. He slid the ring onto my left hand ring finger. I looked down at my hand and smiled. I looked back up and smiled at Danny. I stood up on my tiptoes with Danny still having to bend down for me to be able kiss him.

"I love you Danny." I said smiling.

"I love you too princess." Danny said back.


End file.
